I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for recovering transmission in wireless communication.
II. Background
A wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently communicate with multiple wireless devices, e.g., cellular phones. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, and Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems.
A wireless multiple-access system typically includes many base stations that provide communication coverage for a large geographic area. Each base station may transmit data to one or more wireless devices located within its coverage area. A given wireless device may receive a desired transmission from a serving base station as well as interfering transmissions from nearby base stations. These interfering transmissions are intended for other wireless devices located within the coverage areas of the nearby base stations but act as interference to this given wireless device. The interference hinders the wireless device's ability to recover the desired transmission and has a large impact on performance.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to recover a desired transmission in the presence of interfering transmissions in a wireless communication system.